¡Feliz cumpleaños Kurokocchi!
by yancy
Summary: Luego de haber sido rechazado, Kise continuó siendo un muy buen amigo de Kuroko. Dos años han pasado desde entonces, y Kuroko comienza a debatir cuales son sus sentimientos por el as de Kaijou a medida que su cumpleaños se encuentra cada vez más cerca.


— Lo lamento. No puedo verte como algo más que un amigo. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas —Dolorosa frase que surgió frívola de sus labios frente a la nerviosa figura del modelo.

Tan solo instantes atrás, luego de una eufórica victoria contra Akashi y todo Rakuzan, Ryouta Kise había fijado sus ojos sobre aquella menuda figura que resultó ser víctima de abrazos entusiasmados, y toda clase de gestos cariñosos, en señal de gratitud por parte del equipo de Seirin, a causa del esfuerzo impuesto durante el transcurso del partido. La oscuridad de los celos ofuscó brevemente el brillo de satisfacción presente tras observar aquella honorable victoria del equipo al que pertenecía el antiguo sexto jugador de la generación de los milagros, y cuando menos pudo esperarlo de sí mismo, sus dedos ya se habían cerrado en torno a la delgada muñeca, a la que jaló hasta despojarlo de la algarabía presente en el recinto. Luego de alejarse lo suficiente, la alta figura de Ryouta invadió su espacio visual con rapidez y la consternación se hizo presente en la expresión de Tetsuya al comprobar el furioso sonrojo que iluminaba las mejillas del rubio, al igual que el temblor presente en las manos del mismo.

Torpes e inseguras palabras, mezcladas con el entusiasmo del momento, brotaron de los labios del actual Kaijou. Palabras que expresaban felicitaciones, gratitud, y todo el amor que su pecho había albergado respecto a él durante tanto tiempo. Y así, tras un breve lapso de silencio que él mismo impuso, asimilando los vocablos y su concepto, lo rechazó.

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde ese entonces.

* * *

**Escena primera**: Futuros separados.

**Playlist**: _We had today_ — Rachel Portman.

* * *

Era su último año en Seirin. La Winter Cup ya había culminado, coronándose dicha institución como campeona de Basket por tercer año consecutivo, y faltaban escasas semanas para su cumpleaños, acontecimiento que no le parecía del todo relevante, pero que, aun así, estaba obligado a festejar gracias a sus compañeros de equipo. Eso no lo molestaba: Al contrario. Estaba feliz de tener amigos que se preocupasen por él incluso durante aquellos días, y que creasen ruidosas fiestas en su honor a pesar de todas las protestas que él pudiera elaborar. Así había sido el año anterior, y comprendía que ése tampoco sería diferente. También sabía que habían invitado a los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros (lo oyó mientras se encargaba de guardar los balones de Basket tras culminar la práctica —aparentemente se habían olvidado de que todavía continuaba allí presente—), aunque uno de ellos perfectamente no necesitaba de dicha invitación para acudir a su encuentro, y es que Kise Ryouta no podía perderse de un solo cumpleaños de su querido Kurokocchi.

Luego de haber declinado la declaración del modelo, ambos continuaron siendo amigos. Podría decirse, incluso, que las palabras mencionadas por Kise durante aquella vez los habían vuelto más cercanos de algún modo u otro, o eso era lo que Kuroko deseaba creer (Quizás Kise no se rindiese en realidad, sino, más bien, estaba tratando de acercarse poco a poco a su corazón). Habían compartido muchos momentos agradables, y clavó en él cierto amor por la lectura luego de haberle recomendado un libro para la tarea de literatura (Su favorito: Kokoro). Aunque Kise todavía a veces le parecía un poco molesto, y a veces lo golpeaba cuando mencionaba idioteces, o le dedicaba palabras frías, y casi despectivas, con el único propósito de molestarlo un poco, y aunque Ryouta se quejase todo el tiempo, sin que se le pasara el hecho de mencionar lo malo que era con él cada vez que eso ocurría, comprendía que Tetsuya no realizaba nada de lo expuesto con anterioridad a base de malas intenciones.

En esos precisos instantes, Kuroko se dirigía a uno de aquellos tantos encuentros que tenía con él. Esta vez se trataba de una cafetería nueva que había sido inaugurada tan solo días atrás, de la cual los rumores mencionaban la exquisita variedad de postres presentes en el menú, y ambos, movidos por la curiosidad, decidieron experimentarlo por cuenta propia. No faltó mucho hasta que la elegante fachada del edificio apareció en su campo de visión, y pudo observar la esbelta figura de Kise sentada a un sitio cerca de la ventana, aparentemente absorto en sus pensamientos, permitiendo que la luz dorada de una araña que colgaba del techo del local bañase sus cabellos y los volviera refulgentes. Kuroko lo observó desde el lugar en el que se encontraba de pie, admirándolo como si jamás lo hubiese visto, e ignoró el cúmulo de sentimientos desconocidos que ahora convertían su estómago en un lío.

En un momento preciso, casi como si pudiera percibir la mirada ajena clavándose en él, Kise levantó la mirada, y al encontrarse con la figura de Kuroko, alzó el brazo y lo saludó dibujando una sonrisa que hizo estremecer al número once de Seirin, aunque dicho fenómeno no era algo nuevo. Desde un par de meses atrás, las sonrisas del rubio se habían vuelto inexplicablemente atractivas para el más bajo (siempre lo habían sido, por supuesto, pero ahora, cuando las observaba, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su pecho), y prefería no conocer la razón. En lugar de quedarse a pensar el motivo detrás de aquellos acontecimientos, se apresuró a ingresar al local, movido por el bochorno tal como si hubiese hecho algo indecente, y continuó avergonzado mientras tomaba asiento frente al jugador de Kaijou.

Tras un intercambio de saludos, una mesera se acercó a tomar la orden del recién llegado. Kise ya tenía consigo una taza de café y una porción de pastel de fresa, pero aprovechó la ocasión para pedir un vaso de jugo de piña. Cuando permanecieron a solas, Kuroko elaboró una mueca mientras contemplaba el pastel que reposaba frente al otro. Observó con detenimiento el modo en el que éste tomaba un pequeño trozo, y se lo llevaba a la boca. La expresión de Kise demostraba lo deliciosa que estaba, y se relamió antes de ir en busca de un poco más. Lanzando un respingo al percatarse de que lo estaba observando demasiado, Kuroko giró la vista y la centró sobre el cristal de la ventana, observando a los transeúntes pasar apresuradamente frente a ellos, sin percatarse de la atmósfera reinante entre un chico casi invisible, y un modelo famoso que aparecía en las portadas de las revistas de moda.

— ¿Puedes comer eso? —cuestionó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio reinante entre ambos. Una mirada consternada lució sobre las orbes doradas de Ryouta, y Kuroko retornó la vista a él—. Eres modelo.

Una risita afloró de los finos labios de Kise, quien, antes de replicar, otorgó un sorbo a su taza de café.

— Está bien darse el gusto alguna que otra ocasión —mencionó con simpleza—. Siempre y cuando que esas "ocasiones" no signifiquen "todos los días" —y elaboró una pausa antes de añadir—: Además, pronto renunciaré a mi trabajo.

— ¿Eh? —Aquella noticia llegó a él tan repentinamente, que por un momento creyó haber oído mal— ¿Renunciar? ¿Por qué?

— Ya he obtenido el dinero que necesitaba —sonrió con suavidad antes de girar el rostro, y ser su turno de observar a través de la ventana. Calló por un breve instante, y cuando habló, su voz poseía un dejo de nostalgia—. En un par de meses más nos graduaremos, ¿Cierto? ¡El tiempo pasa _tan_ rápido! —Suspiró y apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano—. No puedo creer que te conozca desde hace casi cinco años —y rió momentáneamente, aunque Kuroko no halló el motivo que le causase gracia—. Dime, ¿Ya has pensado qué hacer luego de acabar con el instituto?

Kuroko cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder a la cuestión planteada.

— Todavía no estoy seguro —declaró observando el vacío—. Por un momento creí que podría hacer libros, pero no creo tener el talento suficiente para escribir uno. Kagami-kun dijo que quizá podría convertirme en editor, o en maestro de literatura, pero necesito pensarlo antes de tomar una decisión.

— _Aw_, ¡Yo querría leer algo escrito por Kurokocchi! —saltó Kise inmediatamente—. Seguro sería hermos- —tosió nerviosamente y apresuró a corregirse— ¡Algo muy interesante! Y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de historias que te atrapan, probablemente me harías llorar con las tuyas.

— Tú lloras por lo que sea.

— ¡Qué malo!

Y una vez más, ahí estaba presente aquél extraño sentimiento que se arremolinaba en su interior cada vez que veía alguna sonrisa de Kise, y una extraña calidez que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo como consecuencia a las palabras dichas por él. De pronto, el deseo de ser escritor se había intensificado, incluso cuando él mismo no tenía la imaginación suficiente para crear una historia interesante. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Se dijo a sí mismo en ese breve instante en el que el silencio se instaló una vez más entre ambos, mientras el otro se encargaba de beber su café y comerse el pastel como si no desease que éste se acabara jamás. Entonces, una duda asaltó a Kuroko.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué planeas ser después, Kise-kun?

— Piloto, por supuesto —afirmó él con aires de grandeza que Kuroko quería pinchar—. He querido serlo desde que era un niño.

—…Wow —fue todo lo que Kuroko pudo atinar a decir.

Por alguna razón creyó que ser piloto de verdad iría bien con alguien como Kise, pero no iba a expresarlo en voz alta, o el ego del modelo se inflaría tanto, que no lo podría soportar.

Poco después, la mesera que los había atendido retornó con un vaso de jugo de naranja, y otro de malteada de vainilla, que fue todo lo que Kuroko ordenó ante la incredulidad de su acompañante ("¿De verdad solo pedirás eso?" "¿Eres capaz de bebértelo incluso con este frío?"). Ambos dejaron el tema a un lado, y prosiguieron con una amena charla que incluía anécdotas, o simples palabras respecto a diversos temas irrelevantes. Poco a poco, el pastel de Kise fue desapareciendo, y se resistió a la tentación de pedir otro. Kuroko, por su parte, optó por llevar algunos confites para el deguste de sus padres y abuela. Charlaron hasta que se hizo tarde para el trabajo del rubio, quien se apresuró a pagar tanto por sí mismo, como por Tetsuya (Quien no se mostró muy contento a pesar de las buenas intenciones del otro). Al salir del local, ambos se despidieron frente a las puertas del local, ya que sus caminos eran opuestos, pero algo retuvo a Kise.

— ¡Ah! Kurokocchi —dijo de pronto, antes que éste mencionara las palabras con las cuales partirían—. Si no estás ocupado, ¿Podrías salir conmigo el próximo sábado? —Una nueva sonrisa se hizo presente sobre el rostro del modelo—. S-solo si tú quieres, claro —afirmó nervioso—. Necesito decir algo importante, pero como ya no tendremos mucho tiempo para vernos, y prefiero mencionártelo en persona…

No continuó más, y Kuroko asintió con suavidad.

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Y luego debo convencer a Midorimacchi a que vaya conmigo a tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

—…Sería mucho mejor si ninguno de ustedes dos estuviera presente.

— ¡Qué cruel!

Cada uno se marchó por su lado, pero Kuroko permaneció quieto por un rato más, observando la espalda de Kise alejarse y perderse entre la multitud. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué sería aquello que el rubio deseaba decirle, y por un instante cuestionó si se declararía otra vez luego de que ambos se hicieran más cercanos. Él mismo no estaba muy seguro respecto a lo que sentía hacia Kise, aunque no podía dejar de verlo como alguien a quien apreciaba bastante. Por supuesto que su relación no estaba a la altura que la que tenía con Aomine y con Kagami, pero… definitivamente, Kise continuaba siendo muy especial para él. Y ahora que comprendía que sus futuros estaban destinados a separarse, se percató del amargo sabor que invadía su boca al pensar que debía enfrentarse a esa posibilidad: La de que ambos, quizás, acabarían yendo por caminos tan distintos que jamás volverían a encontrarse y compartir momentos como aquél que acababan de vivir en aquella cafetería.

Así, tras dejar huir un suspiro, avanzó hacia su hogar mientras los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

* * *

**Escena segunda**: La playa.

**Playlist**: _Kisses and Cake_ — John Powell.

* * *

El sábado llegó en un parpadeo, y Kuroko estuvo a punto de olvidar la cita que tenía con Kise creyendo que era viernes. Por fortuna, el modelo se lo recordó tras enviarle un mensaje al acabar de desayunar, y él dejó huir un respingo de alivio antes de agradecérselo mentalmente. El encuentro se realizaría en la estación de tren que no estaba muy lejos de allí. A pesar del frío, el día se presentaba muy soleado, razón suficiente para llevarlo a cierto lugar aprovechando que en esos momentos no habría mucha gente (especialmente fans) que podrían irrumpirlos mientras estuvieran conversando. Ya que la locación no figuraba en el mensaje enviado por Kise, Kuroko supuso que deseaba dejarlo como una sorpresa que revelaría cuando llegasen al destino. Quería sonsacarle la información, mas comprendía que Kise no se la revelaría con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, a medida que pensaba en el encuentro de aquél día, no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso, notándose cada vez más seguro acerca de la posibilidad de que el jugador de Kaijou se confesara una vez más.

Lo cual lo hacía sentirse tan ilusionado.

Al llegar la hora establecida, Kuroko ya se encontraba junto a Kise en la estación, quien no paró de parlotear acerca de lo emocionado que estaba respecto al cumpleaños cada vez más cercano de Tetsuya, y éste no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír con suavidad y asentir a la mayor parte de las palabras emitidas por él mientras lo seguía hasta el interior del tren que los conduciría al sitio escogido por el más alto, incluso cuando no había escuchado siquiera la mitad de los vocablos que afloraron de los labios del otro. Sabía que, a veces, lo mejor era simplemente fingir que lo hacía, aunque Kise no era lo suficientemente idiota para no percatarse.

— ¡Qué malo! Apuesto a que no has oído nada de lo que he dicho —mencionó mientras tomaba asiento.

— Por supuesto que lo hacía —se excusó Kuroko.

— ¿Qué he dicho, entonces?

—. . . Que conseguiste convencer a Midorima-kun a que asista a la fiesta que hará Seirin —intentó adivinar.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera he mencionado eso!

Y continuaron discutiendo durante el trayecto, permitiendo que todas las ideas que, durante la mañana, habían estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Kuroko, se esfumasen con una facilidad insuperable. Por fortuna, dicha discusión culminó con risas, y mientras duró el resto del viaje, el jugador de Seirin se tomó la dicha de dormir sobre el hombro de un exaltado Kise Ryouta, ignorando todas las miradas que se clavaban en su dirección (especialmente en Kise, quien llamaba la atención incluso si no deseaba hacerlo). El suave traqueteo del medio casi sometía al modelo al sueño, pero comprendiendo que él era el único que sabía qué destino había elegido, la decisión de permitir que Morfeo lo acunase en sus brazos no era la correcta, ya que, al despertar, podrían acabar en una localidad completamente diferente a la que tenía en mente.

Mucho no pasó hasta que anunciaran en voz alta que se acercaban a su destino, y Kise despertó a Kuroko con cuidado. Al bajar, y marcharse de la estación, Kise llamó a un taxi, y le indicó en voz baja al sitio al cual deseaba acudir. Kuroko, a pesar de todos los intentos por oír, no logró percibir el más mínimo indicio respecto al lugar al cual lo conducían. Por el entusiasmo del rubio reflejado en sus ojos, supo inmediatamente que se trataría de un lugar al cual había querido llevarlo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Kuroko intentó imaginarse cuanto tiempo sería aquél, pero ninguna pregunta afloró de sus labios mientras ambos continuaban con su viaje. Simplemente prefirió conversar con el rubio acerca de diversas cosas, e hizo lo posible por evadir el tema de su cumpleaños.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el sitio escogido no era otro más que la playa.

Una expresión consternada pudo divisarse sobre sus facciones, y Kise rió al descubrir el desconcierto de éste.

— ¿Te sorprendí? —cuestionó colocando las manos sobre las caderas.

El ambiente estaba cargado con el aroma salino del mar, y el sonido susurrante del agua al acariciar la playa. El aire arrastraba consigo la frialdad del agua, así que Kuroko corrió hasta alcanzar los sitios que eran tocados por los rayos del sol. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, querría visitar la playa en un día tan frío como aquél? Solo Kise Ryouta podría tener una idea tan descabellada. Y éste no tardó en comprender que el abrigo que llevaba encima no era suficiente, por lo que se despojó de su propia chaqueta, y la colocó sobre los hombros del más bajo, quien intentó protestar, pero nada de lo dicho fue escuchado.

— ¿Me citaste solo para venir aquí?

— No, ¿Recuerdas que mencioné que debía decirte algo? —Kuroko asintió, y pronto notó su pecho acelerarse ante la expectativa—. Bien… —Tras exhalar un suspiro, Kise lo contempló con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones—. Muy pronto estaré marchándome, Kurokocchi.

Mientras la brisa agitaba los cabellos del modelo, quien permanecía con una suave sonrisa reflejada sobre su atractivo rostro, Tetsuya trató de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Marcharte? —cuestionó. Sintió que el alma caía a sus pies—. ¿Marcharte a dónde?

Kise jugó con la arena, pasando la punta del zapato sobre ella y dibujando círculos sobre ella.

— Dije que quería ser piloto, ¿No es así? Pues… —se encogió de hombros—. Iré a Estados Unidos, a una academia muy reconocida —su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más— ¿No es genial, Kurokocchi? ¡He estado esperando por ello desde hace mucho tiempo! —Y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la brisa acariciase sus facciones—. Por eso continúo trabajando: Para ganar el dinero suficiente que me permita asistir a las clases.

Rió con suavidad mientras Kuroko lo observaba fijamente. Kise lucía feliz otorgándole la noticia, y aunque estaba feliz porque el sueño del modelo se cumpliría, una parte de su pecho dolía. Dolía mucho. Oprimía.

¿Por qué?

— Bien por ti, Kise-kun.

— ¿Es todo lo que dirás? —Inquirió elaborando un mohín— ¡Qué malo, Kurokocchi! Esperaba unas felicitaciones más... _no sé_... ¡Alegre! —Pero Kuroko comenzó a caminar sobre la playa, aferrándose a la chaqueta que mantenía sobre sus hombros, y percibiendo rastros del perfume que cubría dicha prenda. Kise lo contempló durante un breve instante—. ¿Kurokocchi? —lo llamó, empero, al no obtener respuesta, lo siguió de cerca hasta caminar a su lado—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó claramente preocupado, haciendo que el aludido se detuviese en seco, y Kise lo imitase.

— No es nada. Solo estoy feliz porque cumplirás tu sueño —mencionó tratando de forzar una sonrisa—. ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? —Kise asintió, todavía confuso respecto a la actitud repentina de Tetsuya—. ¿Y era necesario traerme hasta aquí solo para contarme eso? —A lo que Kise rió.

— Más que eso, solo quería pasar más tiempo con Kurokocchi —declaró—. Ya sabes: Luego de hoy, probablemente ya no podremos visitar una playa, juntos.

Kuroko apretó los labios.

— ¿Cuándo te irás?

— Probablemente antes de mi cumpleaños —mencionó Kise frunciendo el ceño—. Me quedaré a vivir en la casa de unos parientes que están allí, pero… necesitaré tiempo para acomodarme y acostumbrarme.

—…Ya veo —y volvió a caminar. Kise lo imitó.

— ¿Estás enfadado o algo? —cuestionó éste.

— No tengo razón por la cual estarlo.

— ¡Pues no luces muy feliz!

«Es que no tengo el motivo por el que estarlo tampoco» pensó Kuroko, mas permaneció en silencio, caminando.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Kise, mientras éste caminaba casi en coordinación con él, como si se complementaran. Kuroko aceleró el paso para dejarlo atrás, y el modelo lo hizo también.

— ¡Deja de seguirme!

— ¡No lo estoy haciendo! —mencionó el rubio, divertido.

— ¡Sí que lo haces!

Y pronto ambos se vieron enfrascados en una alocada carrera, la cual culminó cuando Kise rodeó a Kuroko con los brazos, arrojándolo (y arrojándose) sobre la húmeda arena, bajo los rayos del sol, que competían con la fría brisa proveniente del mar. Ambos se ahogaron en risas, y en ese instante, Tetsuya olvidó completamente aquello que oprimía su pecho. Con solo centrar su mirada en la sonrisa alegre de Ryouta, todo lo que pudo haber surgido en su mente se desvaneció con facilidad. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero con el simple hecho de haber pasado ese breve rato de euforia con el modelo provocó que mariposas se adueñasen de su estómago. Kise no tardó en hacerle cosquillas, aprovechando que se encontraba justo sobre él, y Kuroko se retorció sobre la arena, intentando contener la risa que deseaba huir de su garganta con vehemencia, pero instantes después, el jugador de Kaijou tuvo suficiente, y se apartó para recostarse a su lado, y verlo con una sonrisa.

Kuroko clavó su mirada en él, en los rayos del sol que bañaban la piel del rostro del modelo, y que arrancaba reflejos a su cabello dorado. Al brillo presente en aquellos ojos que siempre lo observaban con tanto aprecio. Mejillas que ahora se encontraban enrojecidas por la mezcla de frío, la carrera, y las múltiples risas que fluyeron de sus labios. Los finos labios que ahora dibujaban una encantadora sonrisa dirigida únicamente a él. Kuroko no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron viéndose fijamente. Pudieron pasar segundos, minutos, horas tal vez, pero ninguno parecía querer abandonar su mirada del otro. Kise era tan atractivo, y ahora que estaba tendido sobre la arena, bañado por el sol, parecía serlo incluso más, y Kuroko ya no podía continuar soportándolo. No lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo quería.

Entonces lo comprendió:

**Estaba enamorado de Kise Ryouta**.

* * *

**Acto tercero: **Nuevos sentimientos.

**Playlist**: _An apparition in the fields_ — James Horner.

* * *

Fue un día agotador.

Tan pronto como llegó a su casa, se dedicó a tomar un largo baño en el ofuro, permitiendo que el agua relajara sus agarrotados músculos. Tanto él como Kise habían estado fuera por mucho tiempo, hasta que la temperatura comenzó a bajar drásticamente, y el sol se ocultó tras unas nuevas nubes de tormenta, alejándolos de la playa, y obligándolos a buscar un sitio más cálido en el cual refugiarse. Durante toda la tarde permaneció intranquilo, con las mejillas ardiendo, y el corazón latiéndole con tal fuerza que empezaba a doler. Había estado así desde que no tuvo más remedio que admitir sus sentimientos respecto a su amigo. No obstante, no mencionó nada, e hizo lo posible porque Ryouta no lo viese a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría siendo presa de los nervios incluso cuando él mismo tenía tanto control sobre la mayor parte de sus sentimientos, y es que ésa era la primera vez que se había enamorado de alguien.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento… ¿Cómo y cuando fue que comenzó a fijarse en Kise como algo más que un simple amigo? Luego de haberlo rechazado había estado seguro que nada podría surgir entre los dos, mas su propio corazón decidió hacer una jugada en su contra, y permitir que cayese en la red del jugador de Kaijou. ¿Pero cómo? Por más que lo pensara, no lograba hallar un motivo por el que acabó de ese modo. Era un sentimiento vergonzoso al cual deseaba arrancar de su pecho, pero a la vez, lo hacía sentir eufórico, como si el gustar de alguien fuese un acontecimiento verdaderamente maravilloso. Recordó momentáneamente los mangas shoujo que eran exhibidos en la tienda, y la forma en la que parecía que todo parecía brillar cuando se trataba de amor. ¡Pero él no era la heroína de un manga!

Hundió la cabeza en el agua, hasta que solo unos cuantos mechones celestes permanecieron flotando sobre el agua, y poco después salió de allí boqueando en busca de aire.

Sus mejillas ardían, y no podía quitar a Kise de la cabeza.

Recordó la forma en la cual notó que el modelo moría de frío, y trataba de calentarse frotando inútilmente sus antebrazos. Kuroko había hecho lo posible por devolverle la chaqueta que mantenía sobre los hombros, pero Kise se había negado rotundamente en todo momento, hasta que ambos fueron a un restaurante tan pronto como el hambre los apremió, y él finalmente pudo relajarse ya que el local contaba con el ambiente climatizado. Comieron bastante, y charlaron aun más. Kuroko no era de conversar demasiado, pero esa ocasión lo hizo más por el hecho de acabar de admitir sus sentimientos respecto al más alto que por tener realmente ganas de hacerlo. Entonces admiró la valentía que Kise había demostrado cuando se le confesó dos años atrás, luego de la Winter Cup, antes que él mismo lo rechazara con tanta contundencia. Comprendió el dolor que Kise pudo haber sentido en ese instante.

Luego de haberlo rechazado, Kuroko estuvo seguro de que el modelo derramaría alguna lágrima, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió con tristeza y se rascó la nuca.

— Ya lo imaginaba. No había tenido esperanza desde el inicio, pero debía intentarlo de todas formas~ —Había afirmado, pasando los dedos sobre sus cabellos con frustración. Kuroko no dijo nada, pues no sabía cómo responder a eso. Kise había suspirado, y con las manos en los bolsillos, relajó su expresión—. En todo caso, ¿Podrías olvidar lo que dije? En lugar de eso, seamos amigos ¿Si~?

Y su deseo se cumplió.

Entonces algo asaltó su mente: ¿Y si Kise ya no sentía nada por él? ¿Y si lo había dejado de ver como un interés amoroso y nada más lo veía como un amigo? Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, y los deseos de encogerse sobre sí mismo. Pero incluso si comenzaban a salir, no durarían mucho, ya que Kise se marcharía justo después de graduarse: probablemente a finales de marzo, o en abril. No podría verlo en un largo tiempo, y su relación se arruinaría. Quizás Kise acabaría aburriéndose, conocería a alguna chica, y se quedaría con ella al final. Y al percatarse de todos los pensamientos negativos que comenzaba a tener, deseó no haberse enamorado.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Kuroko sabía que debía confesar sus sentimientos para no quedar eternamente atrapado en la idea del "hubiera sido". Y decidió que lo haría la siguiente vez que ambos se verían: En su cumpleaños.

* * *

**Acto cuarto**: Todo principio tiene un final.

**Playlist**: _There is nothing lost_ — Patrick Doyle.

* * *

A pesar del frío clima que helaba hasta los huesos, una semana más tarde, Kuroko permanecía con los pensamientos incrustados en la experiencia de la playa, notando el raudo latir de su corazón cada oportunidad que tenía de revivir la imagen de Kise bañada por el sol, generando reflejos sobre aquellas hebras doradas, el carmesí de sus mejillas producto de la carrera y las risas del ataque de cosquillas, esos ojos tan dorados y que reflejaban el profundo aprecio que le tenía, incluso luego del cortante rechazo de años atrás. Por supuesto que imaginaba que Kise no era una persona rencorosa, más bien resultaba ser molestamente persistente, y ésta era, precisamente, una de las cosas que lo atraían a pesar de demostrar siempre lo contrario. Admiraba su determinación, y la forma con la cual perseguía sus metas elevando la frente y la mirada decidida. El solo pensar en eso quemaba sus orejas, y no precisamente a causa del frío viento atraído por alguna tormenta próxima.

Sus pensamientos eran enteramente llenados con Kise: el recuerdo de los momentos vividos juntos, palabras dichas por él en sus conversaciones, aquella figura sudorosa luego de cada partido, el aroma de los caros perfumes empleados por él, la manera con la cual pronunciaba su nombre, como si el solo hacerlo fuese un deleite. Jamás creyó que se enamoraría de una persona de aquella manera, el hacerlo no había formado parte de sus planes, y mucho menos que se tratara de Ryouta. Pero era muy tarde ya, y comprendía mejor que nadie que uno no podía ir contra el destino. Ahora, su único temor radicaba en los actuales sentimientos del jugador de Kaijou, porque si bien el trato del modelo era tan cordial como siempre lo había sido, era más que consciente que el modelo había tenido novia unos meses luego del rechazo, y tras el fracaso tan decepcionante de aquella relación, salió con otras dos más, y aunque Kise prefirió abrazar de vuelta su soltería, Kuroko no podía dejar de pensar que quizás ya lo había olvidado, y ahora no era más que un amigo entre tantos.

Suspiró pesadamente, y negó con la cabeza.

A pesar de todo, no se echaría atrás en su plan de declarar sus sentimientos el día de su cumpleaños, tal como se lo propuso desde el principio.

Sus pies continuaron transitando sobre la casi congelada acera, dejando atrás a negocios y personas, enteramente sumido en su propia mente y sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aquello bastó para que no se percatase de las sombrías expresiones de varias personas. Especialmente, jovencitas que parecían casi hundidas en un silencioso llanto. La desesperación y preocupación llenaban el ambiente, mas Kuroko avanzó con la mirada firmemente puesta hacia el frente, ignorante de los sombríos hechos acaecidos y las terribles noticias que lo deparaban.

Giró en dirección a la izquierda, ingresando en los terrenos del instituto con prisa y la idea de que se le estaba haciendo tarde cobrando forma en su mente. Al ingresar a su salón, sin embargo, halló multitud de sillas vacías, por lo que el alivio relajó sus músculos a medida que avanzaba hacia el asiento que ocupaba en el salón. Decidido a leer un poco para no continuar pensando en Kise, extrajo un libro de su mochila, y comenzó a leer mientras esperaba a Kagami, el cual no tardó en aparecer con una seria mirada en el rostro, la cual no tardó en tornarse estupefacta al hallarlo presente en el interior de la clase. Los pasos de él resonaron con fuerza en el salón, y mientras pasaba una página del tomo que sostenía en las manos, lo oyó decir:

— ¡Tú…! ¡Te he estado llamando durante toda la mañana, y tenías el móvil apagado!

— Buenos días, Kagami-kun —saludó con tono solemne—. ¿Apagado? No recuerdo haberlo… —y al extraer dicho objeto del bolsillo, comprobó lo imaginado—: _Oh_, se le acabó la batería.

— ¡Entonces recárgalo, imbécil!

Kuroko guardó silencio por unos instantes, y contempló la alterada figura de Kagami. Sin poder deducir lo que cruzaba por la mente del más alto, retornó el móvil al lugar del cual lo había extraído y se dispuso a encararlo con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Kagami-kun?

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —inquirió Taiga con la respiración agitada. Kuroko comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Aunque Kagami tenía una mala actitud casi todo el tiempo, no se encontraría tan alterado por razones superfluas.

— Me temo, Kagami-kun, que si no eres más específico, no podré comprender qué está sucediendo.

— ¿¡Es que no te has visto las noticias de esta mañana!?

— Nunca las veo —aclaró con simpleza—. Entonces tendría que despertar más temprano, y a mí me gusta dormir.

Kagami gruñó por lo bajo, tomó asiento en el sitio que le correspondía y depositó su mochila con fuerza sobre la mesa, no muy contento con la idea de tener que otorgarle la noticia él mismo. Kuroko siguió cada gesto suyo con la mirada, preguntándose con curiosidad qué sería aquello. No era muy usual ver a Kagami con esa actitud fuera de los momentos difíciles en un partido de Basket, pero fuera lo que fuese, no solo lo llenaba con miedo, también generaba en él un muy mal presentimiento. Taiga, por su parte, lucía muy indeciso, intentando hallar la forma de emitir aquellas palabras con delicadeza, a modo que el impacto de la noticia sobre Kuroko no fuese tan grave, y es que la suavidad en el trato no era algo muy propio de él, por lo que resultaba ser una tarea muy difícil. No obstante, luego de haberse rascado la nuca con inseguridad, Kagami se dispuso a hablar con un tono tan serio que dejaba a entrever lo complicado de la situación sobre la que deseaba tratar. Kuroko aguzó el oído, y se percató de lo mucho que le costaba tragar saliva.

—. . . Es Kise —anunció finalmente, entrelazando las manos y observando al suelo, ya que no tenía el valor para decírselo mirándolo a los ojos—. Todo parece indicar que sufrió un accidente.

— ¿…Eh?

—. . . —Kagami inhaló y exhaló con dificultad—. Como lo oyes. Al parecer ayer tenía una sesión fotográfica frente al castillo de Osaka, pero al regresar, el taxi en el que viajaban él, el fotógrafo y su estilista recibió el impacto de otro automóvil, cuyo conductor estaba ebrio. Todo indicaba que aquél hombre acababa de perder su empleo, y bebió hasta que…

— ¿Qué ocurrió a Kise-kun? —Lo interrumpió Kuroko, a quien poco le importaba el conductor ebrio del otro vehículo—. ¿En qué hospital está? Debemos ir a verlo.

Kuroko no había estado preparado para recibir tal noticia. Cuando la información surgió de la boca de Kagami, pudo sentir que el alma se le caía a los pies, además del terrible shock y la desesperación que comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo con una velocidad presurosa. Recordó instantáneamente el sueño de Kise de convertirse en piloto, y se cuestionó mentalmente qué tan grave podría estar. Sabía que si el accidente había sido grave, probablemente dicho sueño estaría truncado para siempre. Pero el silencio tan prolongado de su compañero antes de responder a la pregunta era un indicio de lo terrible que la situación era en realidad.

— Kise no está en ningún hospital —mencionó. Apretó las manos, y mechones de cabello ensombrecieron su mirada antes de culminar con su noticia—. El impacto del coche se produjo del lado en el que él viajaba —inhaló—. Kuroko, Kise ha muerto.

Un silencio sepulcral se desarrolló entre ambos mientras el aludido intentaba asimilar los vocablos dichos. Kuroko, por un instante, creyó que era una broma cruel, una _**muy**_ cruel, pero la actitud de Kagami indicaba lo contrario, y era consciente del pésimo sentido del humor que su compañero poseía. Pero se negaba a creerlo: Kise no podía estar muerto. La sola idea resultaba tan surrealista que parecía formar parte de una pesadilla jamás soñada. Tetsuya se descubrió a sí mismo apretando los puños, y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, al punto en el que éstos escocían horriblemente. Podía sentir cómo la nuez de su garganta temblaba, pero no dijo nada. No mencionó absolutamente nada hasta que no pudo continuar soportándolo.

— Mentira —murmuró—. Eso es mentira, Kagami-kun. He visto a Kise-kun hace unos pocos días y juró que vendría a mi cumpleaños. Él no podría faltar a mi fiesta incluso si algo ocurriera. Él estará allí: ¡Me lo prometió! —Kagami permaneció callado, comprendiendo el estado de shock en el que Kuroko estaba sumergido. No podía decir nada, e incluso si lo lograra, no sabría qué decir para animarlo.

Desde un tiempo atrás había observado las miradas que dirigía al jugador de Kaijou cada vez que éste iba a visitarlo a Seirin, comprendiendo que Kise fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de su amigo, incluso cuando todo parecía indicar que éste todavía no había notado sus propios sentimientos. Recapituló las veces en las que quiso seriamente ayudarlo a verlos, ya que resultaba tan molesto observarlo dibujando sonrisas suaves mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, u oírlo suspirar cuando estaban en medio de una práctica de Basket. Ahora que la situación se había tornado muy difícil, no podía dejar de preguntarse si a esas alturas, Kuroko ya habría averiguado sus sentimientos por el niño bonito, pues percatarse de ellos en una situación así sería, indudablemente, lo peor.

— ¿De verdad crees que mentiría sobre algo así? —soltó Kagami— ¡Si no me crees, toma un periódico y averígualo por ti mismo! —Pero cuando estaba a mitad de la frase, Kuroko ya había guardado el libro con el que estuvo ocupado y se puso de pie con una mirada sombría presente en sus ─usualmente inexpresivos─ ojos—. ¿Eh? ¿Kuroko? —Impotente, contempló cómo éste se alejaba con pasos raudos del sitio que ocupaba—. ¡Kuroko! —Antes de ser capaz de detenerlo, el jugador sombra de Seirin ya había atravesado la puerta justo al tiempo en el que el maestro se internaba en el salón. El profesor lo llamó varias ocasiones, pero Tetsuya se había alejado a gran velocidad, y se marchó de la institución sintiendo la forma en el que el pecho le dolía.

Corrió con todo lo que pudo, tratando de mitigar la opresión en su pecho, pero por más que sus piernas se movían, no lo conseguía. Recordaba con claridad el último día en el que estuvieron juntos: La salida a la playa. Todavía estaba intacta en su memoria la calidez, el aroma, y el peso del abrigo ajeno sobre sus hombros. La calidez con la cual lo había tratado. El ataque de cosquillas. Su risa. Aquél atractivo rostro iluminado por el sol. Sus ojos dorados. La forma con la cual, al despedirse, le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa, y con su voz tan gentil le dedicó las siguientes palabras: _¡Nos veremos en tu cumpleaños, Kurokocchi!_

Tetsuya no logró recordar el momento exacto en el cual sus lágrimas comenzaron a surgir con desesperación. Sus sollozos quedaron ahogados gracias a la agitada carrera que lo guiaba hacia ningún lugar en específico. Tan solo deseaba calmar el dolor que mitigaba su corazón, porque por más que intentaba creer en las palabras de Kagami, ¡_No podía hacerlo_! Era semejante a una broma bastante cruel inventada por el destino, y con cada esquina que doblaba, esperaba a que Kise se encontrase allí, a la vuelta, con su sonrisa, su estupidez, y aquella esbelta figura que lucía en las páginas de revistas, pero solo lograba dejar atrás a personas desconocidas, todas inmersas en el monocromático mundo de la rutina.

Sin ser capaz de continuar con eso, se apoderó de un periódico tal como Kagami se lo había indicado, y comenzó a buscar agobiado entre las páginas de dicho objeto. Como Kise era una celebridad, estaba claro que aparecería allí, pero mientras más pasaba las páginas, no lograba hallar nada relevante. ¿Todo había sido una mentira?... Eso creyó hasta que, finalmente, encontró el lugar donde anunciaban el accidente, el cual se había producido cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, cerca de llegar a Tokio. El conductor del taxi y el fotógrafo fueron los únicos supervivientes, pero estaban en grave estado. Incluso el conductor ebrio falleció en el acto a causa del fuerte impacto.

Kuroko notó el temblor en sus manos y piernas mientras asimilaba la realidad.

Y entonces, _todo su mundo se desmoronó_.

* * *

**Acto quinto**: Día soleado.

**Playlist**: _P.S.I Love you_ — John Powell.

* * *

Aquél día habían pronosticado una fuerte tormenta, más el día se presentaba sin un solo rastro de nube manchando el límpido cielo azul sobre el cual surcaban aves a pesar del tremendo frío que en realidad helaba hasta no poder más. A diferencia del verano, en el que las personas luchaban por encontrar un sitio con buena sombra, ahora todos buscaban obtener un poco de aquél sol radiante que parecía reírse en la cara a aquellos que lloraban por la injusta partida de un joven tan talentoso, y un futuro tan prometedor como lo era Kise Ryouta, quien no solo había dejado a una familia desolada, un equipo de Basket sin un As, una cantidad inmensa de fans, sino también el corazón roto de un chico que se había enamorado por primera vez.

Un cúmulo inmenso de fans había intentado ingresar al sitio donde velaban al joven, así como cámaras de televisión y fotógrafos de periódicos que deseaban trasmitir la escena, y es que el chico había gozado de gran popularidad, convirtiendo las revistas donde aparecía en las más vendidas. No obstante, los familiares decidieron contratar guardias para evitar que la presencia indeseada de gente extraña irrumpiera el lugar. Por un momento, Kuroko creyó que no podría pasar, pero tomó algo de valor, y se acercó a preguntar si sería capaz de ingresar, logrando que dicho guardia se sobresaltara al no percatarse de su presencia en dicho lugar. Para su sorpresa, una elegante y bella mujer (que, supuso, sería la madre de Kise) se asomó a través de la puerta, permitiendo su ingreso, y tras haber realizado una reverencia, se internó en el lugar con solemnidad, sintiendo lo mucho que su pecho dolía ante el panorama presente, y la sola idea de despedirse para siempre de Kise Ryouta.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que extrañaría sus visitas alegres a Seirin, con las que nadie se sentía feliz; extrañaría aquellas ruidosas llamadas que lo obligaban a despegar el móvil del oído a al menos un metro de distancia para no quedarse sordo; extrañaría aquellas miradas determinadas cuando estaban en mitad de la cancha. Lo extrañaría en toda su existencia, sin importar lo molesto que había llegado a ser alguna vez, o lo mucho que lo había odiado al principio de todo, por ser guapo, por ser talentoso, por haber ingresado al club y conseguir estar en la primera división sin mucho esfuerzo a diferencia de él mismo. Por un instante creyó que todo ese disgusto persistiría, pero para su gran sorpresa, todo eso que más le fastidiaba de él había sido exactamente lo que lo conquistó.

Y lo odiaba por ese motivo.

Pero entonces recordaba lo amable que había sido con él a pesar de todo, cómo no lo trató diferente o intentó evadirlo por el rechazo sufrido, cómo siempre hacía lo posible por recordarle lo genial que era en el Basket y en todo lo que hacía. Su sonrisa cálida, sus fuertes manos tomando cuidadosamente las suyas la ocasión en la que lo ayudó a levantarse tras resbalar en la nieve, sus charlas coloquiales respecto a cosas tan simples que volvían todo tan absolutamente sorprendente. Era como si Kise irradiara luz propia en absolutamente todo lo que hacía. Era exactamente lo contrario a él mismo: Débil, invisible, monótono...

Se tragó todas sus emociones y pensamientos, y avanzó silenciosamente hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba el ataúd del joven. No se sentía preparado, así que se detuvo en mitad de la habitación, y se dispuso a observar a su alrededor con el fin de saber quienes más se encontrarían presentes. Logró divisar a las hermanas de Ryouta; una de ellas, con los ojos enrojecidos, abrazaba a la otra, la cual estaba inmersa en llanto. También observó al equipo de Basket de Kaijou. Casi todos poseían expresiones solemnes, a excepción de Kasamatsu, quien, con la mirada ensombrecida, y los puños apretados con fuerza, parecía estar a punto de golpear la pared. También estaban compañeros del trabajo, a quienes no conocía, y otras personas que, intuyó, serían familiares y viejos amigos. No había rastro de los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros. Quizás ya habían ido, o irían más tarde, pero incluso si llegasen en esos momentos, Kuroko no dejaría de sentirse tan completamente solo.

Tras inhalar profundamente, se armó de valor, y se acercó al ataúd.

Al verlo, casi se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas.

Kise no parecía estar muerto, sino más bien profundamente dormido. Sus rasgos continuaban siendo tan perfectos que como cuando estaba vivo. Su cabello rubio estaba cuidadosamente arreglado, y llevaba puesto un traje completamente blanco. Lo habían cubierto con girasoles, ya que era la flor que mejor le quedaba. Lucía tan radiante como siempre que, a pesar de todo, y del dolor que consumía su corazón, éste no paraba de latir como loco. Deseaba tanto que despertara, que riera como siempre lo hacía, que lo abrazara, y que él mismo pudiese corresponder a dicho abrazo. Pero ya nada de eso podría suceder por más que lo quisiera.

Por eso, sin importar la presencia de otra gente en el lugar, se inclinó y depositó un sutil beso sobre la gélida piel de Ryouta.

— Hasta siempre, Kise-kun.

Afuera, el sol brillaba.

* * *

**Acto s****exto (final)**: Regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Otra semana más pasó, y su cumpleaños llegó cuando todavía estaba en shock a causa de la repentina muerte de Kise. Se había quedado con las ganas de decirle tantas cosas, y de pasar tantos momentos más junto a él, los cuales simplemente quedarían en el "Hubiera" por siempre. Sabía que luego conocería a alguien más, que se casaría, que tendría hijos… tal vez, y que, igual que ese día, continuaría cumpliendo más y más años. La muerte de Kise continuaría siendo un acontecimiento triste, pero ya no se deprimiría como en esos instantes. Él avanzaría, sin lugar a duda, en memoria del primer joven que lo enamoró.

Sus amigos y compañeros de Seirin, comprendiendo que no se encontraba del todo con ánimos, no hicieron mucho bullicio en la fiesta que armaron para él, pero al menos consiguieron arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios. Incluso Midorima había asistido con la excusa de que no tenía nada que hacer en el resto del día (aunque Takao, quien lo acompañó, aseguró que unas pruebas muy importantes se acercaban a ellos, y que Shintarou había optado por ignorar sus estudios para ir a desearle un feliz cumpleaños). Aomine y Momoi también estuvieron presentes: ella le regaló un nuevo balón de Basket, mientras que Aomine optó por unas nuevas zapatillas, las cuales resultaron idénticas a las que Kagami ya le había regalado. Ambos tuvieron una estúpida discusión al respecto, y decidieron culminar con sus diferencias por medio de un 1 en 1 empleando el balón que había sido regalo de Satsuki, quien, por supuesto, no estuvo muy contenta y acabó por no dirigirle la palabra a Daiki durante un buen rato. El resto de los regalos consistieron en bombones (por parte de Riko), una camiseta, un reloj, un par de nuevas muñequeras y una figurilla de Michael Jordan.

La fiesta estuvo bastante entretenida, e incluso consiguió olvidar por completo aquello que lo había desanimado, y así fue hasta que llegó a su casa, y contempló la solitaria figura de una chica esperando frente a su hogar, con un paquete en las manos. Kuroko parpadeó, y a medida que iba acercándose a ella, descubrió sus rasgos similares a los de Kise, bañados por una preciosa cabellera rubia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo observar sus ojos dorados hundidos y completamente rojos a causa del llanto que, probablemente, la había dejado en vela durante varias noches desde la muerte del joven. Kuroko finalmente la reconoció: se trataba de una de las hermanas de Ryouta, ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo allí? ¿Esperando por él, quizá? Decidió comprobarlo acelerando el paso hasta llegar a unos pocos metros de distancia.

— Buenas —saludó con tono solemne, inclinando la cabeza suavemente en una breve reverencia.

Como toda respuesta, ella se sobresaltó, giró sobre sus talones y, al reconocerlo, elaboró una reverencia en respuesta a la brindada por el joven.

— Disculpa, tú eres "Kurokocchi"-kun, ¿Cierto? —cuestionó visiblemente nerviosa. Luego de un instante, se percató de algo importante—: ¡Lo lamento! Pero es así cómo mi hermano hablaba acerca de ti, por lo que…

— Oh ¿Es usted la hermana de Ki─ Ryouta-kun? —inquirió, incluso si la respuesta era más que obvia. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Lamento mucho su pérdida —añadió luego de una pausa. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

— Mi hermano siempre hablaba sobre ti a todas horas, no podía parar de decir lo increíble que eras, y nos rogaba siempre a que fuésemos a ver uno de tus juegos. Cuando te mencionaba era tan feliz, y jamás lo había visto de esa forma al dirigirse respecto a otra persona, ¿Sabes? Él de verdad te apreciaba, y continuó haciéndolo hasta el último momento de su vida —La chica se secó algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, y rió para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente. Kuroko no podía decir nada, ya que tenía la garganta seca luego de oír eso—. Te reconocí el día que fuiste al funeral porque siempre nos mostraba fotografías tuyas donde aparecías junto a él, así que busqué tu dirección y… He venido aquí para entregarte esto —añadió tendiéndole un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, que llevaba un sobre adjunto. Kuroko lo contempló durante un rato con indecisión, y lo tomó con las manos temblorosas.

— ¿Esto es…?

— Mi hermano ha estado preparándolo desde hace seis meses —mencionó ella forzando una sonrisa—. Estaba muy emocionado porque quería convertirlo en «el mejor regalo para Kurokocchi»—y volvió a reír, aunque brevemente—. El día en el cual él… murió, lo encontré exactamente así sobre su cama—inhaló y sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Me pregunto si tenía el presentimiento de que no podría entregártelo él mismo. Recordé que estos últimos días había dicho que tu cumpleaños era el 31 de enero, por lo que decidí cumplir su última voluntad y entregártelo en su nombre.

Las manos de Kuroko temblaban, al igual que sus rodillas. Sus ojos escocían una vez más. Kise había conseguido darle un regalo de cumpleaños incluso por medio de otra persona, lo cual lo hacía tan feliz como melancólico. Se lo llevó al pecho, y elaboró una nueva reverencia.

— De verdad se lo agradezco, señorita. Y lamento haberse tomado la molestia ocasionada en entregármelo.

— No necesitas agradecer —mencionó ella—. Me es suficiente con el hecho de haber alegrado el día al amor de su vida.

**Playlist**_: Rose_ — James Horner.

Ingresó a su hogar presurosamente, casi olvidando cambiarse los zapatos en el genkan. Llevaba el paquete, con el sobre adjunto, pegado al pecho casi con desesperación, porque era algo que Kise le había dejado, y eso lo emocionaba incluso ante la perspectiva de que no lo había hecho personalmente, y que luego de ése, ya no recibiría ninguno más. Pero alejó a todo pensamiento negativo que pudo haberse formado en sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a la sala de estar luego de saludar a su abuela y sus padres, quienes habían comprado un pastel, y estaban dispuestos a festejar su decimo octavo cumpleaños. Y luego de brindar excusas, y prometerles que se uniría a ellos tras haberse liberado de todos los regalos que llevaba encima, colocó el presente justo en el centro de la mesita de madera que estaba en el centro de la habitación, y se sentó en seiza, sintiendo la fuerza con la que su propio corazón latía y golpeaba su nuez. Con dedos expectantes sujetó el sobre, y contempló la caligrafía de Kise casi garabateada en el papel blanco.

_» ¡Para Kurokocchi!_

Lo abrió con mucho cuidado, esperando a que no se quebrara mientras lo hacía, pero la fortuna le favoreció, y pudo extraer el papel que contenía dentro junto a una pequeña llave dorada, la cual depositó al lado del paquete sintiendo mucha curiosidad respecto a ella; sabía que su atención debía centrarse primero en la carta, así que la desdobló con prudencia a pesar de la impaciencia que lo carcomía a cada segundo que transcurría. El escrito estaba hecho muy deprisa, como si lo hubiese hecho justo en medio de un entrenamiento o en el trabajo. Por un instante no le costó imaginarse a un bien vestido Kise Ryouta que redactaba palabras mientras su estilista lo obligaba a cambiar de atuendo. Casi podía oír una de sus habituales protestas mientras culminaba rápidamente con lo que se encontraba realizando.

» _¿Te ha sorprendido encontrar esto en tu buzón, verdad?_

_¡Espero que haya sido así!_

_Quería entregártelo personalmente, pero tengo razones obvias por las cuales no hacerlo._

_¿Por qué? ¡Eso lo averiguarás tú mismo!_

_Deseaba que mi presente fuese el mejor de todos._

_La llave que está en el interior del sobre lo abrirá._

_¡Espero que te guste, Kurokocchi!_

_¡Continúa hasta el final!_

Frunció el ceño preguntándose a qué se referiría con la última frase, pero tras encogerse de hombros, creyendo que lo averiguaría en su momento, Kuroko situó el papel a un lado, y se apoderó del paquete, para luego despojarlo del envoltorio que llevaba encima. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de un álbum de fotografías. Pasó la mano cuidadosamente sobre la portada, e intentó abrirlo solo para descubrir que poseía una pequeña cerradura. Tomó la llave situada sobre la mesita, y consiguió abrirla con ella. Lo que vio, provocó que su corazón diese un brinco.

El álbum estaba repleto de fotografías de los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde su ingreso al club de Basket en Teiko. Acompañando a cada fotografía, pudo vislumbrar una pequeña descripción de dicho momento, y los sentimientos de Kise en ese entonces. Las primeras mostraban a un Kise que no se encontraba muy contento junto a Kuroko, ya que en ese entonces no lo veía como alguien interesante, sino, más bien, se preguntaba cómo alguien tan poco talentoso y enclenque había logrado estar en la primera división a pesar de que ese sitio estaba hecho para jugadores fuertes y talentosos como él mismo. Pudo leer sus disculpas por el comportamiento tan desagradable que tuvo en ese entonces, y Kuroko no pudo más que sonreír, ya que por esos días, su cariño respecto a Kise también había sido mínimo.

Luego, repentinamente, en las siguientes fotografías podía apreciarse a un Kise mucho más alegre alrededor de Kuroko, justo luego del partido, el único partido, en el que fue su "luz". Kise expresó que ése fue el día en el que no solo se ganó su respeto, también resultó ser el día en el que se enamoró de él irremediablemente. Expuso también los deseos que había tenido de arrebatarle el puesto de "luz" a Aomine, de tal modo que pudiesen jugar juntos otra vez como lo hicieron aquella vez. Kise decía que se sintió muy egoísta, pero dolía ver cómo Kuroko siempre estaba tan pendiente de Aomine, y nunca se giraba a verlo. Entonces, un pinchazo de culpa estremeció a Kuroko, aunque no podía remediarlo porque ya formaba parte del pasado.

Las fotografías continuaron, todas pertenecientes a su segundo año en Teiko. Casi no hubo siquiera alguna del tercer año. Y luego de graduarse, las fotografías comenzaron a escasear más hasta llegar a páginas completamente en blanco. Kuroko sonrió, y se dispuso a cerrar el álbum, pensando en que, definitivamente, aquél había sido el mejor regalo de todos. No obstante, al levantar la mirada se encontró con el papel desplegado sobre la mesita, y recordó el mensaje de la última línea: «Continúa hasta el final». Suponiendo que se referiría a continuar pasando las páginas, porque podría haber algo oculto entre ellas, Kuroko prosiguió hojeando hasta llegar a la última. Dentro de ella se encontraba un anillo dorado y una carta que mencionaba lo siguiente:

» _Si lees esto es porque has comprendido mi último mensaje, ¿Cierto? ¡Tal como lo esperaba de mi querido Kurokocchi!_

_No sé si debería decirte esto ahora, pero lo cierto es que incluso cuando me rechazaste, no pude olvidarme de ti. De hecho, ocurrió exactamente lo contrario, y en lugar de quererte menos, fui enamorándome de ti cada vez más, aunque no sé lo que tú puedas sentir por mí._

_El otro día mencioné que me marcharía a Estados Unidos, lo cual no me permitiría volver a verte, y un contacto desde la distancia no es suficiente, por lo que la única forma de tenerte cerca es llevarte conmigo._

_Hoy cumples dieciocho, por lo que ya no tengo motivos por los cuales contenerme._

_¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?_

_Estaré esperando tu respuesta con ansia._

_Te quiere, y lo hará siempre: _

_Kise Ryouta._

_PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi!_


End file.
